Despedida de Solteiro
by Laye Chris
Summary: Após retornar ao time, a Dra. Hadley se aproxima consideravelmente de Chase, ficam bons amigos, ou até algo além disso. Poderia dar certo?


**Título:** Despedida de Solteiro

**Autoras:** Layê e Thaty.

**Categoria: **Ua.

**Advertências:** Cenas de sexo explícitas.

**Classificação:** NC-17.

**Capítulos:** One-shot.

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Após retornar ao time, a Dra. Hadley se aproxima consideravelmente de Chase, ficam bons amigos, ou até algo além disso. Poderia dar certo?

**A/N:** Os personagens não me pertencem.

Bom, essa fic é um presentinho para a Min, Back, etc. Mesmo tendo vários apelidos, é vulgarmente conhecida como Cane. 3 Enjoy!

**Despedida de Solteiro**

Prédio bege de estrutura antiga. Dois elevadores. Sétimo andar. 'Ding, dong'.

- Hadley! Saudade. - Uma jovem loira a recepcionou com um abraço e deu passagem para o casal entrar na residência. - Por favor, entrem. - Fechou a porta. - Querida, temos visitas!

Outra moça apareceu, morena e alta, com luvas de cozinha. Sorriu abertamente ao ver Treze, realmente pareciam ser grandes amigas.

- Nossa! Quanto tempo, Hadley. Que surpresa boa. - Abraçou-a.

- Bom, esta morena é Cherry e a loira é Ben. Ou assim famosas nas noites. - Disse sorrindo ao se virar para o homem que a acompanhava. - E, este é. - Pausou pensando em como apresentá-lo. - Chase, um grande amigo.

- Você não tinha mencionado que eram duas belas amigas, prazer. - Apertou a mão de ambas sorrindo.

- E qual o prazer de sua aparição?

- Estávamos passando por perto e lembrei-me de vocês, vim cumprimentá-las. Sei lá, poderíamos sair qualquer dia desses. Pelos velhos tempos.

- Não tão velhos, não vamos exagerar. - Cherry disse arrancando gargalhadas de todos.

- Pensei que soube de nosso casamento. - Ben falou sugestivamente olhando para Cherry.

- Casamento? - Treze cobriu sua boca chocada. - Pensei que nunca teriam vergonha na cara para oficializarem.

- E não é só isso, hoje é a nossa despedida de solteiro. Festa única para as duas. Como os "velhos" tempos, sem regras. - Ben anunciou gesticulando com os dedos as aspas ao pronunciar 'velhos'.

- Sintam-se convidados. Ou espero que não tenha idealizado demais sobre a amizade de vocês. - Cherry brincou.

- Com um imenso prazer, aceito. - Chase se prontificou em responder.

- Chase! - Treze repreendeu. - Não sei meninas. - Titubeou.

- Insistimos. - Ben choramingou fazendo beicinho, fazendo Treze sorrir.

- Que horas? - Questionou a médica.

- Dez! - Cherry respondeu.

- Certo. - Olhou para o relógio. - Precisamos ir agora, terminou a hora do almoço. Nos vemos logo mais.

Despediram-se e partiram ao hospital. No estacionamento, quando desciam do carro, Chase segura o pulso de Treze.

- Você falou sério sobre irmos a festa?

- Claro! Passa em meu apartamento às nove e meia. - Piscou e saiu na frente.

- Isso vai ser demais! - Sussurrou seguindo a médica.

O caso era sobre uma criança, tinha acabado de se instalar em um dos quartos. Poucos sintomas, muito mistério e sem ter o que fazer para ajudar. Na sala de reunião, Chase estava sentado revisando a ficha da paciente até Foreman o interromper.

- Viu House?

- Não. Falando em House. - Olhou para o relógio. Sete horas. - Tenho que ir antes que ele apareça e me impeça. Tchau. - Reuniu suas coisas com pressa olhando para o corredor.

- Espera. Onde vai com tanta pressa?

- Taub vai ficar por aqui?

- House o mandou checar os resultados.

- Vou nessa! Ah, não estou no celular. Boa sorte para vocês.

**- x –**

Chase estava em frente ao espelho abotoando a calça jeans quando a campainha tocou. Surpreso, fitou o relógio no pulso rapidamente: nove e vinte e cinco. Pontualidade era realmente uma característica da mulher ou aquilo representava a ansiedade da mesma? Ainda descalço, o homem andou rapidamente até a porta e abriu-a. Treze estava linda.

A médica trajava um jeans justo na cor cinza e uma blusa preta amarrada no pescoço com um "decote em V" acompanhada de um lindo colar vermelho. Os cabelos soltos caiam pelos ombros descobertos e as pedras ora avermelhadas, ora alaranjadas da bijuteria contrastavam com o escuro da roupa e com a brancura da pele da mulher. Ela sorriu.

- Pronto? – Indagou animadamente.

O médico olhou para seu abdômen descoberto e seguiu o olhar até os pés descalços para depois fitá-la novamente. Abriu a boca para comentar algo, mas se calou ao ver a mulher entrando em seu apartamento com um sorriso no rosto.

- Homens! Falam tanto da demora das mulheres, mas são sempre mais lentos se não houver alguém do sexo feminino escolhendo suas roupas! – Exclamou jogando a bolsa sobre o sofá e indo em direção a uma porta aberta que parecia ser o quarto.

Chase permaneceu paralisado por alguns segundos, inebriado com o perfume de Remy que ainda se fazia presente no ar. Com um suspiro, fechou a porta e seguiu o mesmo caminho antes percorrido pela mulher.

Ao adentrar o quarto, viu uma camisa polo verde sobre a cama e ao lado do mesmo móvel um tênis preto da Nike. Hadley estava de costas fechando a porta do guarda-roupa; a nudez de suas costas pôde ser observada.

- Você está deslumbrante. – Ele sacodiu a cabeça enquanto caminhava em direção à médica.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu. – Seja rápido; não quero perder a festa. - Passou pela pequena brecha que existia entre ele e a cama.

Chase pôs a mão na cintura dela e manteve seus rostos próximos, bem próximos. Com a outra mão percorreu a face da médica acariciando-a. Treze fechou os olhos aproveitando o contato.

- Desculpe. Acho que não nos cumprimentamos direito. - Chase disse tomando os lábios dela com os seus.

O beijo iniciou com calma, um simples encostar. Treze passou sua língua sedutoramente sobre a boca dele, pedindo passagem, e então mordiscou o lábio inferior. Uma intensidade uniu ainda mais aquele ósculo. Precisando de um equilíbrio, ele afastou-se da mulher, quebrando o contato. Suas respirações estavam descompassadas.

- Vou terminar de me arrumar, ou não saio com você daqui para lugar algum hoje. Fique a vontade.

Hadley concordou.

De volta à sala, a mulher passou a observar o cômodo. Algumas fotos na mesa ao centro, umas bebidas perto da escrivaninha e raros objetos decorativos. Sentou no sofá e ficou passando o indicador sobre a sua bolsa de mão.

- Vamos? – Falou completamente vestido e girando as chaves no dedo indicador.

**-x-**

Oito e cinquenta e cinco. Estacionaram o carro bem próximo à entrada do prédio e, em dois minutos, estavam no andar esperado. A porta estava aberta, entraram sem qualquer impedimento.

- Hey! Vocês vieram. – Cherry os recepcionou.

- Não perderíamos! – Chase falou animadamente.

Treze não pôde deixar de notar o motivo da exaltação do companheiro, muita bebida – diversas – e uma boa quantidade de mulheres. Raros eram os homens no ambiente. E, sem qualquer sombra de dúvida, a sexualidade deles ali era o que menos se questionava.

A festa iria ser como as outras dos "velhos tempos", inesquecível.

- Onde está Ben? – Remy indagou à morena.

- Ocupada. – Respondeu com uma reação curiosa, sorriu com muita travessura.

- Oh, tudo bem. – Piscou para a jovem como se tivesse entendido o recado. – Vamos pegar algo para tomar.

- Ótimo. Já volto! - Sumiu por entre os convidados.

- O que eu perdi? – Chase questionou curioso no ouvido da amiga, se aproximando por trás.

- É melhor não querer saber. – Puxou a gola da camisa dele, trazendo-o consigo. – Prefere alguma bebida especifica para começar?

- Uma tequila combina com o calor desse lugar. – Falou passeando os olhos vagarosamente pelo decote da mulher.

Hadley riu e deu uma leve tapa no ombro do médico.

- Essa eu pego. – Afirmou e afastou-se rapidamente dele, indo em direção ao bar, porém vendo a reação do homem ao longe enquanto as bebidas eram preparadas.

Chase permaneceu no mesmo local, observando todos ao redor e agitando um pouco o corpo de acordo com o som; movimentos tão leves que quase não eram percebidos. A música trazia uma sensualidade misturada ao jogo de luzes; uma bela produção a qual excitava a todos os presentes.

A luxúria predominante no local logo influenciou uma linda loira a aproximar-se do médico. Ela se mexia sensualmente ao ritmo de Sade; os grandes cachos da cor do Sol ao nascer balançando sobre os ombros, alguns fios ficando presos no batom avermelhado. O homem sorriu para mulher em resposta a toda sua beleza.

Virando-se com um sorriso para novamente se divertir com a timidez do homem, Remy não encontrou nenhum motivo para entretenimento. A loira insinuando-se descaradamente para o seu amigo era uma meretriz; ele não merecia aquilo. A médica pôde prever o sofrimento caso ele se envolvesse com a estranha, e esse envolvimento era uma certeza, afinal a garota lembrava tanto a Cameron... Ele realmente não havia esquecido a ex.

"Droga! Por que eu vou me importar com isso? Ele precisa mesmo de umas boas noitadas pra esquecer a falha do casamento."

Sorriu e virou um copo de tequila. O barman encheu-o novamente e a mulher olhou para trás. Nesse momento, a meretriz estava de costas para o australiano, rebolando e descendo sedutoramente.

"Em uma música de Sade você precisa dançar como funk?" – Indagou para si mesma, furiosa. – "Ela vai fazê-lo sofrer...".

Virou outro copo e, em voz alta falou.

- Foda-se! Enche dois dessa vez, brother!

Treze segurou os dois copos e andou rapidamente até o meio da sala, onde os dois estavam. A dois metros de distância do amigo diminuiu a velocidade dos passos e começou a caminhar no ritmo da música, balançando-se divertidamente como se hipnotizada pela canção. A médica colocou-se entre o amigo e a meretriz, ficando de costas para a mesma; só nesse momento Chase percebeu a presença de Remy.

Hadley sorriu provocante e ergueu os dois copos de tequila. O médico movimentou o braço para segurar uma bebida, mas a mulher afastou o objeto impedindo-o de segurá-lo. Antes de ele indagar o porquê daquele ato, a médica virou os dois copos e puxou-o pelo pescoço, agarrando-o para um intenso beijo. O líquido ainda não ingerido misturava-se entre as línguas que se digladiavam entres as bocas, sendo assim, deglutido por ambos.

Mesmo após não haver mais tequila as bocas não se soltaram, e o ósculo prosseguiu. Naquele momento o médico esqueceu qualquer outra pessoa na festa e até mesmo que estava em uma despedida de solteiro. Treze abriu os olhos para tentar enxergar a reação da loira, mas pôde apenas observar a mesma caminhando em direção a outro homem da festa para recomeçar sua sedução barata. Remy sorriu ainda beijando Robert e, em seguida, afastou-se timidamente.

- Wow! Se você servir cada bebida que eu pedir assim, vamos sentar perto do bar agora! – Falou com um grande sorriso enquanto segurava-a pela mão e puxava-a para mais perto de si.

A mulher riu provocantemente, colocou as duas mãos sobre o peitoral do homem e afastou-o de seu corpo.

- Não. – Falou firme, porém ainda sorrindo. – Eu não vou transar com você.

- Eu não... – Começou a defender-se, mas foi interrompido por uma mordida em sue lábio inferior.

Treze afastou-se novamente e foi em direção ao bar puxando o homem pela mão e guiando-o no meio da multidão.

"Que droga é essa?" – Indagava a si próprio o homem. – "O que essa mulher realmente quer de mim?" -

"Que merda foi essa?" – Questionou-se a médica enquanto se aproximava do barman atrás do balcão.

- Harry, prepara um desafio! – Riu.

- Nunca ouvi falar em uma bebida com esse nome. – Chase inclinava-se para falar próximo ao ouvido da mulher já que a caixa de som próxima ao bar impedia grandes conversas.

- É apenas tequila, mas de uma forma BEM diferente. – Arregalou os olhos e gargalhou ao pronunciar o advérbio.

Chase olhou para o balcão e observou vinte copinhos serem colocados sobre o mármore. Dez deles de frente para Remy e os outros em sua direção. O barman encheu todos os recipientes em segundo e, percebendo a expressão de espanto na face do homem, explicou rapidamente "as regras".

- Quem beber mais rápido os dez copos vence e tem o direito de escolher qualquer coisa do outro. Vale aquele que primeiro chocar o copo na mesa.

Robert, incrédulo, fitou a mulher ao seu lado, quem apenas ria. Indicando com os olhos o barman, ela apenas sussurrou:

- Prepare-se para perder.

- VAI! – Harry gritou e deu uma tapa no balcão.

Os dois iniciaram. Em apenas dois segundos três copos já haviam sido virados por ambos. Algumas poucas pessoas que ouviram o grito inicial do desafio aglomeraram-se ao redor dos dois, ansiosos pela decisão. Tanto Chase como Hadley usavam as duas mãos para acelerar o processo. Cinco copos virados. Seis. Sete. Oito. O grupo acomodado em torno deles sussurrando em uníssono "Vai, vai, vai!" Nove. Dez copos e o grande resultado: Por uma fração de segundos Chase foi o último a bater com o objeto no balcão, dando a vitória à Remy. Ao ouvir o tilintar do seu próprio copo no meio do murmúrio da torcida, a médica riu triunfante.

- Você é um bebezinho! – Exclamou radiante.

Robert ainda fechava os olhos com a sensação do álcool em sua garganta enquanto as pessoas ao redor dispersavam-se pela festa.

- Qual é? Eu não tinha chances. Nem estava esperando por aquilo!

- Tudo bem, criança. Na próxima eu dou uma vantagem para você. – Piscou. – Agora quero meu prêmio.

- O que quiser... – Respondeu singelo.

- Um strip tease. – Falou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O... O que?

- Você ouviu as regras... – Virou-se para o barman. – Harry, repita a consequência do jogo.

- O vencedor tem o direito de escolher qualquer coisa do perdedor. – Respondeu automaticamente enquanto chacoalhava uma caipirinha.

- Você o ouviu! Quero um strip. – Sorriu.

Cherry e Ben, que estavam logo atrás da médica, ouviram a conversa e logo entenderam o ocorrido. A loira sussurrou uma proposta no ouvido de sua noiva, quem respondeu afirmativamente o fato. De mãos dadas, elas se aproximaram dos dois e, virando-se para Treze, Ben começou:

- Remy, o que acha de relembrar aqueles velhos e velhos tempos? – Sorriu provocante.

A mulher gargalhou em resposta.

- Isso é um sim? – Foi a vez de Cherry.

- Isso é sério? – Indagou Hadley.

- Pode trazer seu amigo. – Cherry finalizou e caminhou pelo meio de multidão puxando sua noiva pela mão.

- Primeiro à esquerda. – Ben gritou antes de desaparecer na multidão.

Remy fitou Chase, quem, confuso, retribuiu o olhar.

- Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – O homem indagou.

- Digamos que eu tive um passado com as duas... – Fez uma expressão inocente. - E pelo visto agora elas querem relembrar... Ao mesmo tempo. – Expressou uma falsa tristeza. – Tá afim?

- E o seu prêmio?

- Teremos tempo para isso... – Piscou.

Ela levantou do banquinho do bar e chamou-o com o indicador enquanto sorria e andava de costas pela multidão. O australiano apressou-se para chegar próximo a mulher e, ao fazê-lo, agarrou-a para um intenso beijo. Remy finalizou o ósculo com um selinho rápido.

- A Cherry nunca gostou de esperar, sabe? E eu realmente quero me lembrar de como é isso... – Murmurou no ouvido do médico e caminho em direção ao quarto; sempre olhando para trás a fim de ter certeza que seu amigo a seguia.

Ao adentrar o quarto, ambos puderam ver uma grande cama forrada em seda preta no meio do quarto decorado em tons avermelhados. De imediato não viram as mulheres, mas um gemido abafado denunciou a presença delas sobre um sofá vermelho sangue em formato de boca.

Ben estava sentada no sofá enquanto sua noiva assentava em suas pernas e beijava-a a boca. O rebolado de Cherry denunciando o roçar dos sexos embora não fosse visível devido ao longo vestido "tomara que caia" da mesma, o qual cobria até o joelho da loira. A mão direita da morena esticou levemente os cabelos da amada ao passo que a outra mão acariciava com veemência os lábios. Nesse momento, Chase deu um suspiro ao tentar repreender a libido crescente em seu corpo , por fim, as noivas se separaram com um sorriso.

- Pensávamos que não viriam e resolvemos começar. – Cherry falou.

- Na verdade eu não consegui me segurar com essa mulher me seduzindo tanto. – Sussurrou e logo levou um olhar de repreensão da amada.

Hadley sorriu e caminhou até a cama, onde se sentou. Cherry foi ao encontro da médica e vagarosamente acariciou a face da mesma para, em seguida, beijá-la. Treze, completamente excitada com a cena anterior, não se conteve; agarrou a mulher pelos ombros e jogou-a sobre a cama, deitando-se por cima da mesma e abrindo suas pernas para deixar, entre elas, o corpo da morena. Chase permaneceu na porta observando a deliciosa imagem.

- Vai ficar só olhando ou pretende agir também? – Ben indagou convidativa.

O homem caminhou até o sofá, tirou sua camisa e começou a beijar a loira enquanto sentava ao lado da mesma. Ele acariciava as coxas à mostra até alcançar as nádegas e, com as duas mãos, puxau a mulher para o seu colo, deixando-a na mesma posição antes ocupada por Cherry. Com as pernas da loira enroscando-o, o australiano intensificou o beijo ao passo que apertava os glúteos de Ben. Em resposta, ela pressionava o quadril para frente, pressionando os sexos.

Treze começou a acariciar os seios da morena enquanto descia beijando o pescoço e o colo. Um gemido de Cherry chamou a atenção de Robert, quem olhou de soslaio. Remy abaixou o "tomara que caia" da mulher e passeou a língua pelo mamilo rijo de uma das mamas, abocanhando-a em seguida; o arrepiar da pele da morena fez a médica sentir seu desejo escorrer pelo seu sexo. A mão esquerda estava apoiada na cama, suportando seu peso, enquanto a direita procurava desesperadamente abrir sua própria calça.

Chase tentou ignorar a revoltante cena ao lado e concentrar-se na bela loira a sua frente. Ele retirou rapidamente a blusa da mulher e começou a mordiscar o pescoço dela enquanto soltava o feixe do sutiã. Sua sede por mais era um misto de raiva e... ciúmes? Não sabia, e preferia não refletir sobre o fato. Agarrando a mama esquerda, lambiscou a direita enquanto observava as ações da amiga.

Hadley abaixou sua calça até o fim das nádegas, revelando uma pequena calcinha preta, agarrou a mão da morena e levou-a ao seu sexo, forçando-a a excitar o clitóris intumescido – ela obedeceu e, com as pontas dos dedos, friccionava a clitóride tão rápida e intensamente que podia sentir leves espasmos no corpo da médica. Abandonando, enfim, o seio, Treze voltou a beijar a boca da mulher ao passo que buscava com sua mão direita a calcinha da mesma por baixo do vestido. A maciez dos saborosos lábios da morena despertando mais desejo na médica. Encontrada a peça de roupa, a mesma foi movida para o lado e unindo dois dedos Remy penetrou Cherry vagarosamente, fazendo-a gemer. Retirou os dedos e lambeu-os, deliciando-se com o sabor a tanto tempo não ingerido.

Dessa vez, o médico não conseguiu disfarçar e inclinou completamente a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Essa é sua melhor chance! – Ben sussurrou.

- Como? – Indagou confuso.

- Você gosta dela. – Sorriu. – Vá até lá e mostre que é com você que ela deve estar.

Ele fitou a médica que nesse momento mordiscava a orelha da morena enquanto sussurrava "sacanagens" inaudíveis e penetrava-a com fortes movimentos. Os gemidos de Cherry invadiam o quarto.

Ele fitou a loira seminua a sua frente com uma expressão de tristeza e vergonha.

- Desculpe-me. É que...

- Relaxa. Eu sei o que é estar apaixonado por alguém e não ser correspondido. – Sorriu. – Mas eu conheço a Remy; Ela gosta de você. Pode não demonstrar, no entanto gosta.

Ele começou a ajeitar sua roupa um pouco amarrota e afastou-se com intenção de sair, mas Ben o impediu.

- Calma.

A mulher levantou sedutoramente e caminhou até Treze. Ao aproximar-se, puxou-a cuidadosamente pelos cabelos e depositou um ardente beijo nos lábios da médica para, depois, sussurrar no ouvido da mesma:

- Desculpa, Remy. Ela é minha agora. Não suporto vê-la com outra. – Sorriu.

Hadley também sorriu em resposta e afirmou com a cabeça que compreendera a situação. As noivas colocaram suas roupas e deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas e um sorriso de companheirismo e cumplicidade no rosto.

Com a partida das duas mulheres, o casal - Chase espojado no sofá e Remy sentada na cama - trocou olhares, ainda com a respiração descompassada. Ele sorriu tímido enquanto a médica deixava seu corpo cair sobre os lençóis de seda, deixando um suspiro frustrado escapar de seus lábios.

- Desculpa por isso... – Falou timidamente.

- Não se preocupe. – Fitou-a nos olhos. – Para ser sincero, você está mais decepcionada do que eu. – Riu.

- Mas você também está decepcionado! Tinha a Ben, super gostosa, esperando você.

- Não ligo.

- Como não?

- Tenho melhor; tenho você.

Hadley apenas riu quando observou o homem levantar e agarrar na barra da camisa. Ele começou a caminhar sedutoramente enquanto erguia a peça de roupa devagar, mostrando cada centímetro do seu abdômen definido de acordo a batida da música que, embora tocada na grande sala, penetrava o quarto por baixo da porta.

Chase retirou a camisa por completo e deixou-a escorregar pelo seu corpo até o chão. Seguindo o ritmo da música, rodou lentamente, expondo todo o corpo. Ficando novamente de frente para médica, fitou-a nos olhos e abriu a fivela do cinto remexendo os ombros e o quadril em uma dança divertida. Puxou o acessório arremessando à sua direita no chão. Em seguida, foi a vez do botão da calça ser aberto; o fez fitando-a. Desceu o zíper.

- Posso ajudar? - Treze questionou passeando as mãos pelo peitoral dele até segurar a lateral da vestimenta do mesmo.

Sorrindo, a mulher aproveitou a pausa para ficar de pé, de frente para ele. Ainda com as mãos no jeans, posicionou seus dedos por dentro da peça e desceu-a até a própria cair sobre o chão. Subiu lentamente as mãos por sua pele, sentindo o calor dele; segurou-se fortemente nos ombros do homem e fincou as unhas na região, deslizando-as um pouco, apenas para deixar sua marca.

- Se me permite... - Chase interrompeu para fazer o mesmo com a calça dela, anteriormente aberta, retirando-a impacientemente e arremessando-a em cima do sofá.

- Agora... Gostaria de terminar? – Indagou sedutoramente, indicando com o olhar a sua pelve ainda coberta pela boxer vermelha, que não escondia sua excitação.

Hadley acabou com o espaço entre eles e levou sua boca até o pescoço do australiano, deixando uma série de beijos os quais foram sendo aplicados até a orelha - onde passou a língua provocando arrepios e mordiscou.

- Não sabe o que acabou de provocar. - Sussurrou.

- Ou talvez era justamente isso que eu queria. – Apertou a nádega da mulher. - E você também... - Puxou a cintura da médica contra si comprovando sua teoria ao arrancar um gemido quase inaudível.

Hadley beijou-o segurando sua nuca para melhor posicioná-lo enquanto, com a outra mão, ela cravava a unhas pelas costas dele. Aproveitando a distração do parceiro, girou-o, deixando-o de costas para a cama e deitou-se sobre ele.

- Nunca falei que não queria. - Piscou sorrindo e sentou-se na pelve do médico; ele gemeu em resposta.

Parecia um embate para saber quem ganhava; quem conseguia proporcionar um maior prazer. O desafio foi uma ótima idéia, tinha certeza disso com aquela visão do corpo dele tão submisso ao seu poder de sedução. Jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na música. Sarah Connor.

"Here we are in the studio

Feel it in the air

We're both ready to go

Like that conversation flows

Wanna take you some place where nobody knows"

Iniciou um rebolar sentindo o som invadir sua mente, seus pensamentos, seus desejos. Colocou suas mãos sobre o peitoral másculo e deitou-se sobre o corpo dele, deixando as bocas bem perto uma da outra.

"You're sexy as hell

Gimme your love

Gimme your love"

Robert segurou os longos cabelos dela trazendo-a para si e o ósculo começou intenso, havia uma necessidade de mostrá-la o quanto mexia com ele.

A mão direita dela percorreu todo peitoral e abdômen dele, até a boxer. A mulher agarrou a peça de roupa e retirou-a lentamente enquanto escorregava pelo corpo do médico, fazendo seu sexo atritar por toda a pele até quebrar o contato para, enfim, remover a cueca. Imediatamente, Remy aproximou-se do homem, deitando por cima do mesmo enquanto deixava sua mão esquerda acariciar-lhe desde a coxa até a virilha. O gesto o estimulou e ele virou seus corpos, deixando-a por baixo.

"Gimme your love

Gimme your love

I Can't hold it back

You're sexy as hell"

Chase, sem quebrar o beijo, acariciou a pele dela com a mão esquerda - tendo a sua direita emaranhada nos cabelos castanhos de Hadley - começando pelo pescoço, indo aos seios, onde massageou lentamente -, passou pela barriga sarada e seguiu para dentro da calcinha preta. Seus dedos se umedeceram ao passar pelos lábios maiores da genitália da mulher, bastante excitada.

Um longo suspiro foi emitido por ela, levando-o a ir mais fundo na exploração. Penetrou um dedo sentindo-a tão quente, então foi a vez de um segundo acompanhar o mesmo caminho e fazê-la pedir por mais.

"I wanna take you to  
another place

Wanna dance all night

Wanna feel the bass

Pumpin' in my body now"

- Alguém parece ter pressa. – O australiano sussurrou em sua boca.

Entre o caloroso beijo, mordidas nos lábios eram trocadas. O contato transparecia que havia uma necessidade e desejos bem antigos e suprimidos.

- Você está em vantagem. – Continuou a falar mesmo com a respiração descompassada.

Remy segurou firme nos fios de cabelo dele para fixar o seu olhar no dela; extremamente sedutora.

"Somethin' that will

make me loud

Don't stop

'til I scream it out

I can't hold it back"

- Não seja por isso. – Falou e depois fez menção em tirar sua própria peça íntima.

Ele segurou as mãos dela e balançou a cabeça negando aquela atitude.

- Faço questão.

"I'm trippin because

I'm craving' your Love

You got me to sing

I want it

Want it "

O homem deslizou o corpo sobre a cama o suficiente para deixar seu rosto na altura do quadril dela. Aproximou-se do laço minúsculo centralizado na borda superior da calcinha e prendeu-o entre os dentes. Puxou para baixo expondo àquela pele bem alva e depilada, terminou de remover com as mãos enquanto encostava seus lábios na região recém-descoberta, ansiando sentir seu gosto.

Em total êxtase, a jovem sentia-se incapaz de formular frases - apesar de alguns sons saírem de sua boca -, o prazer daquele contato a preenchia. Segurou a cabeça dele direcionando-o para melhor satisfação.

"Gimme your love

Gimme your love

I Can't hold it back

You're sexy as hell"

O sabor dela despertou seus sentidos para quererem mais e mais. Sentia-se perdido e ao mesmo tempo tão certo de onde estava, onde tanto desejou; com ela e todo dela.

Hadley - sentindo-se preparada - levantou a cabeça do parceiro, ainda mantendo-a firme entre os dedos pelo cabelo. Trouxe-o ao encontro de seus lábios sentindo seu próprio sabor em um beijo lento e provocante.

- Faça a diferença, ago...

Foi interrompida ao senti-lo penetrá-la com vigor e, em seguida, deixá-la em sensação de completo abandono ao retirar na mesma velocidade. Passou a glande do membro erétil - bem úmida - pela sua entrada, realizando uma fricção sobre o clitóris.

Direcionou o órgão pulsante para o interior da médica, levando-a a um gemido que poderia ser confundido com dor, mas sendo somente a expressão de um forte prazer. Os movimentos seguintes se limitaram a manter os órgãos em contato, atritando-se entre si e de forma repetida, variando apenas a intensidade.

Aproximando-se ao ápice dela - sentido pela respiração da mulher estar cada vez mais ofegante e por suas unhas terem encravado perto da sua lombar impulsionando-o mais - Robert aumentou suas investidas. Em pouco tempo, o homem também se satisfez, ficando ambos trocando carinhos e beijos enquanto se acalmavam; ainda com o membro rijo dentro dela.

- Isso foi inacreditável! – Exclamou Remy saindo debaixo do corpo quente dele.

O casal ficou com as costas deitadas sobre o lençol amassado. Sorrisos poderiam ser vistos em suas bocas. Ajeitando-se sobre a cama, ela dobrou uma perna e arrumou o cabelo com um sacudir leve da cabeça.

- Podíamos repetir para você acreditar... Eu não acharia ruim.

Ao dizer tais palavras, Chase esboçou uma face inocente. A jovem gargalhou e virou sua cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele a olhou e virou seu corpo na cama, ficando de lado à direita dela. Colocou sua mão direita sobre a maçã do rosto da médica e ficou alisando o local com o polegar.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu quis isso. - Abaixou-se para beijá-la.

- Ou talvez saiba exatamente o quanto seria. - Puxou-o para outro ósculo. - É melhor voltarmos à festa. As meninas podem querer o quarto de volta. - Sorriu.

- Certo. E como ficamos? - Questionou tendo de volta a atenção dela, que fez menção de se levantar.

- Desse jeito não parece bom, sabe? - Brincou deixando-o confuso - Alguém pode nos flagrar nus.

- Remy...

- Eu acho que hoje está sendo bem significante, algo como um começo e não só para as meninas, se é que me entende. - Dedicou um selinho nele e se levantou buscando suas roupas.

Chase ficou de pé também e uniu seus corpos, se aproximando por suas costas. Abraçou-a.

- E qual vai ser a próxima festa? – Indagou no ouvido dela, com um sorriso extremamente atrevido.

**FIM**


End file.
